


2+2=4

by Imageman



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imageman/pseuds/Imageman
Summary: 当一个人遇到他的灵魂伴侣，他眼睛中的颜色将被点亮，他们的姓名永远镌刻在彼此的血肉中。而当他的伴侣死去，他的色彩将被永久地剥夺。这句话全部都是字面意义上的。/Eduardo Saverin是个婊子。/ 五月的第三个星期天，也许晚上十点十一点，一篇博文被发布在了Zuckonit的Live Journal上。





	2+2=4

当一个人遇到他的灵魂伴侣，他眼睛中的颜色将被点亮，他们的姓名永远镌刻在彼此的血肉中。  
而当他的伴侣死去，他的色彩将被永久地剥夺。

这些话全部都是字面意义上的。

在和Mark接吻之前Eduardo不知道自己的眼睛是褐色的，就如同Mark不知道他的颜色是灰蓝色——还稍微更通透一点，可惜Mark从来不运用更多形容词。

接吻不是个意外，但也不是计划之内。计划之内只有性，性，和更多的性。

Mark在Chris举办的派对上遇到Eduardo，当他撞到这个高个子的时候他已经喝了好几杯混酒，或许还和几个性别不明的人跳过贴面舞。Chris在和他的新男友做爱或者跳舞或者喝酒，也可能他在DJ那边切歌，而Dustin八成正和二十分钟前一样把深海炸弹当弹珠汽水一样的喝着玩，不停地像狗狗一样用鼻子够着杯子里的小玻璃杯。

一句话概括，他不满二十一岁，正在违法，出现在一个他一点也不想出现的派对上，疲惫，很久没有给自己来过手活，迫切需要电脑来抚慰他的心灵，而且膀胱就快爆炸。

在这种情况下Mark直直地撞上了Eduaredo的胸口。

“嘿，伙计，你还好吗？”那个手长腿长的人在他咕哝着抱歉想要离开时一把捞住了他。

“我要尿尿。”Mark闭着眼睛嘟囔。

“你喝多了？我觉得你还需要好好吐一次——不，不是往我身上，你能扶着我吗？卫生间不是这个方向。”

“滚开。”Mark说。

“哇哦，不太友好啊伙计。嘿，你是不是Chris的那个小朋友？是的，没错，勾住我的脖子，好了，你的腿和面条一样是不是？坚持一下你可以在卫生间里吐个爽快。”

Mark哼了一声抬腿踢了他。

那人瑟缩了一下，然后用更大的力道架住他的胳膊。这弄得他的肩膀很疼，Mark非常尖锐地诅咒抗议。

蠢货，傻子，白痴，婊子，闭嘴，滚，他在脑海里怒吼。

“你知道，你真的不能这样对待一个想帮你的人。”而在所有这些混乱中对方依然在喋喋不休，Mark怀疑他是怎么做到的。“当然看在你醉成这个份上我原谅你，或许还有Chris的份上……我觉得他本来是想介绍我们认识的。Mar, 你叫Mark是不是？我是Eduardo，Eduardo Saverin，呃，我不觉得这是个最美好的见面，不过也没差了。 ”

麻烦。这是Eduardo Saverin给Mark的第一印象，废话多，有巴西口音，声音很柔软，但是力气很大（也可能只是Mark自己喝太多了软绵绵得没空和这个男人折腾），没有一个Mark喜欢的部分，而且古怪的热心，总想着要帮忙，总想着要帮忙，而且总想着要帮忙。

只是以防万一提醒一下，Mark Zuckerberg不需要帮忙，不需要照顾，不需要有人好声好气地哄着他把尿，见鬼。

光线晃得他的头很痛，Eduardo的声音听起来像是隔了水面来自另一个世界。Mark盯着那些扭曲的墙壁和架着他的男人近在咫尺的脸，做了他在当时自认为最聪明的事。

他扳过Eduardo的脸直接地撞了上去。

撞，不是亲，不论他事后怎样暗示Eduardo后者都不会承认这一点。“你倒是快把我的脸啃下来了。”Eduardo说，“你不知道有个神奇的词叫’请’，然后嘴还有另外一种用途叫做说话，而你如果想让我闭嘴完全可以说一些类似’请你不要说话’之类的用语？”

“我当时醉了。”Mark耸肩。

“是啊。”Eduardo眯起眼睛。“我倒是好奇你有多少清醒的时候。”

Mark用杀人的眼神扫过去，见鬼的灵魂联结，让他能清楚地感受到对方的每一丝感情波动。Eduardo坐在床上挑衅地看回来，床头有一把枪，Mark坐着的沙发旁边也有，他们谁都没动。

几分钟后Mark站起来如同风暴一样地冲出门，没有在意他是不是有摔门，Eduardo的笑声疯狂地充斥在整个建筑。

事实是，在他们第一次的戏剧性见面之后他们就肉体上的坦诚相见了。Mark的头一回宿醉结束于苏醒在一个男人的床上，他占了整个被子，紧紧地把枕头什么的全部搂在怀里。他睁开眼睛看到那个陌生男人——Eduardo Saverin，他眨了眨眼，于是这个名字自然地从昨晚混乱的灯光和呕吐物中浮现出来。Saverin可怜兮兮地蜷缩在另外一边，半个身子挂在床外，显然因为Mark霸占了其他的位置。

Mark完全不记得昨晚到底发生了什么，也许他们操了，也许他们只是纯洁地盖棉被聊天，也许他们来了个口活或者手活，也许Eduardo Saverin阳痿，总之，他并没感到哪里不舒服，不过他的确记得在失去意识前他仍然很想上厕所。于是Mark绕到床的四周谨慎地检查了一下他没有尿在床上，然后放心地捡起衣服准备离开。

Eduardo在床上翻了个身，精准的策划好了在那一刻清醒。

“Mar……?” 他嘟囔了一声，Mark的动作停住了。“你在干嘛?”

“穿鞋。”Mark回答。

“不要穿鞋，你可以回来再躺一会儿。”Eduardo找到了被子缩进去，Mark从他的言论来看确认他还没有睡醒。

“我该走了。”

“你真的不需要的。”Eduardo撑着上半身做起来，他眨了眨眼，在看到Mark的同时晃了晃头，然后突然瞪大了他的眼睛。

“哦操，”他说，“你是不是什么都不记得了？我没有强奸你吧？”

“没有，”Mark说。“如果你有的话我也没感觉到。所以这算了，我还以为我上了你。”

“呃，就算你上了我，如果你神志不清，依然算是我强奸你。”Eduardo解释。“不过操，没准我们只是来了口活。”

“没准我们只是睡了一觉。”Mark面无表情。

Eduardo低下头扫了一眼。“我不觉得我们有可能只是睡了一觉。”

“随便吧，这是哪里？你带我来的？我要怎么回去？你有没有印象？我希望你有点印象而且我们没有开什么总统套房，我从昨天遇到你之后的事都记不得了。”

Eduardo看着他。“这是我家。”

不用付钱。“那好。”Mark点头。“我怎么回去？”

“你不用回去。”Eduardo说，从床上呻吟着爬起来找到裤子套上。“Chris没告诉你他借了我家开趴？我们哪儿也没去，伙计，你下楼以后八成就能看到满屋子醉醺醺的尸体。”

Mark思考了一阵。“Mark Zuckerberg。”他说，只是出于礼节（奇特的是，是的，在Mark的概念里的确有礼节这两个字）。

“现在自我介绍是不是有点晚了？”Eduardo跟上了他的逻辑，Mark决定给他一分。“Eduardo Saverin”

“我记得你的名字。”Mark点头。

“我也本来就知道你的。”Eduardo耸肩。

“那……很好。”Mark咬了咬唇。“再见。”

Eduardo看着他离开。

这就是他们的第一次见面。并不是说Mark有预感他们就会在之后展开更复杂的关系，但不论怎么说，他们的初次会面在很大程度上已经标志了他们之后长达十几年的相处：性，酒精，枪支，毒品，还有犯罪，很多的犯罪。

Eduardo说他没有清醒的时候，这很可能是个事实。因为大部分时间Mark不活在现实世界，而当他被迫离开电脑，他选择自己隔离和周围的环境，依靠药物，也许；酒精，肯定；Eduardo，大部分时间和极少量。

这只花了他们一周时间就确立下了稳定的炮友关系。Mark的经验不足，通常他只能给Eduardo一个手活（这让他越发好奇第一次他们是怎么上垒的），有时候Eduardo会给他口，这挺不错的，是除了编程以外的东西中少数不错的。他能从上方看到Eduardo张开自己的嘴唇，然后包裹住他的阴茎，他很有技巧地不会让牙齿磕到他。当他的舌头灵活地在四处游走的时候那简直就像是天堂。Eduardo的性爱耐心，温暖，带有老派的绅士作风还总是想着要照顾Mark。他会顾及到他的马眼，还有阴茎上的每一道皱褶，他的舌尖从那一道道缝隙中探进去，就像是在解开一个公式。只有一次他不小心射在了Eduardo嘴里，而后者皱着眉头困惑地看了他一眼，然后把那些吞了下去——吞·了·下·去，Eduardo的反应就像这其实没什么。Mark吞了口口水，阴茎再次抽动着想硬起来。

Eduardo是Chris的朋友，并且迅速地赢得了Dustin的喜爱，后者像是某种狗狗一样热切地跟在高个子的身后叽叽喳喳。Chris和Dustin住在这附近，Mark有自己的寄宿家庭，他们通常都晃在Dustin家。当他们都窝在客厅的时候Eduardo有时候会走过来躺在他的边上，Mark不会为此而停止编程，但他对Eduardo的温度很满意。偶尔Mark停止编程时他会听到Eduardo，Dustin和Chris的谈话声和笑声，那些声音往往隔着几堵墙传来，而Mark不认为它们令他厌烦。  
Mark喜欢Eduardo的窗台，那里有个很隐蔽的视角可以获得街道的全景，他喜欢在那里编程，Eduardo有时会放下他的经济学课本，如同一个偶蹄类一般收起他长长的四肢，轻盈地凑到Mark身边跪在地上替他口。他们之间的性爱从来无需过多言语，他们磕磕绊绊地契合，但是没有交谈，这就不会让Mark想起来他正和一个他绝对不可能产生灵魂共鸣的人进行最坦诚的肉体接触。

他不讨厌Eduardo，他喜欢他们同处在一个空间时的温暖和安全感，但这不意味着他喜欢他——一个完整的Eduardo，而非只是一个温暖和辅助的代名词。

有那么几次Eduardo允许他操他，并且耐心地引导他确保自己不会受伤。比起真的性爱Mark认为花费时间的扩张一个人，让那具来自巴西的胴体在他面前为他展开是件更为美好的事。当他们彼此喘着气躺在同一张床上，Mark突然觉得也许亲吻Eduardo的嘴唇会是一个不错的选择。

所有的性爱之间他们从来没接过吻，没有这个需求，也许除去第一次（但那不算）。Mark侧过身歪着头看他，Eduardo仿佛感受到什么般转过头露出一个笑容，他的唇角上扬，在那里藏着一个吻等待被取走。

于是Mark向前倾身，Eduardo闭上眼睛，而当他们再度分开时整个世界都不一样了。

Eduardo睁大了他棕色的眼睛。

棕色，Mark想，麋鹿的颜色。他不奇怪Eduardo的眼睛是这样的颜色。

那个颜色在Mark的注视下仿佛产生了金色的光晕，他看着Mark，就像在看世界上最深邃平静的湖泊，而他刚刚找到唯一的水源。

他伸出手，在触碰到Mark之前停了下来。

“蓝色。”Eduardo说。“灰蓝色。”

千万分之一的几率，遇到你的灵魂伴侣，这几乎是一个传说。当你们亲吻，你们可以透过彼此的瞳孔看见对方灵魂的颜色，自此你们的灵魂中沉淀彼此的重量。而当其中一方死去，你们所有的颜色将被永远剥夺。

他们刚刚见证了传说。

—

 

“为什么？”Sean Parker在玻璃那头听完了Mark的要求。

“也许我想知道黑白是什么样子。”他耸肩。

“认真的，为什么？”Sean前倾，一字一句。“为什么，你要杀了你的灵魂伴侣？”

Mark看向他，和所有其他人的颜色一样，Sean的眼睛是黑色的。他眯起眼睛审视他，然后回答。

“自由。”

Sean敲着桌子看他，就像在决定这句话的分量。Mark没有动，慢慢地Sean咧出一个笑容然后大笑出声。

“你知道，通常他们觉得只有遇到灵魂伴侣后一个人的灵魂才是完整。”他挥手。“他给了你色彩，和行走的自由——为什么要砍掉你的腿？”

“也许你没想过失去腿同时意味失去镣铐。”Mark回答。

Sean眯起眼睛。“这个世界的规则是2+2=4，而你们的存在让2+2=5。我无法在我不能理解的事情上帮助你，Mark。我恐怕你要自己决定你们的规则，包括你对自由的定义。”

Mark慢吞吞地搓帽兜的绳子。在这么多次被枪顶在头上威胁以后他逐渐将自己原本的风格和那些人期待从一个黑帮首领身上看到的气质进行了些融合。他语速依然飞快，但是当他一字一句时的威胁效果比直接给对方上水刑还要好；他依然习惯穿着帽衫和拖鞋，但当他搓揉那根绳子的时候看起来更像他其实想搓揉某个人的脑袋。

“你说的，”Mark沉吟着点头。“我认同。而这就是我需要他死的原因。减1，回到2+2=4，简单可行。告诉我，为什么要学习一个我不需要理解的世界的规则？” 

Sean直起身子。

“你需要我做什么？”他最后问。

“取代他的位置。”Mark回答。“我仍然需要有人管理东区，还有一个CFO。”

他们之间沉默了一阵，彼此知道这个承诺的意义。然后Mark再次开口：

“在Eduardo Saverin死了以后。”

 

02

 

灵魂伴侣之所以存在的最主要意义也许是向世界上大部分人证明他们都选择了和错误的人度过一生。

亲情，爱情，友情，不论所有这些虚无缥缈的东西曾经有多么美丽得神乎其神，一旦他们可以被量化并且匹配，那和一切物质层面的桌子椅子也没有任何区别。

Chris说你不能否认这有点浪漫，Mark回答事实上这可能剥夺了世界上仅存的浪漫。

“并不是说我本来认同这个观点。”Mark嘟囔，嚼着红蜡糖编程，Eduardo坐在窗台上和Dustin玩牌。

“你觉得我的眼睛会是什么颜色？”Dustin兴致勃勃地抬起头。“我希望是紫色的——有没有人统计过现在被指认出来的颜色有多少种？”

“没有，没准你是粉红色的。”Mark掀了掀眼皮。

“有道理，可能我是彩虹色的。”Dustin宣布。“或者金色的？恶，这可能太恶俗了一点。”

“Dustin，Mark刚刚在嘲笑你。”Chris善意地指出。

“我知道，但为什么我不能很良好地接受？”Dustin从沙发垫子上踩着走到了房间另一头。“你们觉得我的灵魂伴侣会是长什么样的？”

“概率角度而言，如果你真的希望知道，你就应该从现在起开始和你遇到的每个人接吻。”Eduardo说，然后话锋一转。“你为什么不从Chris开始呢？”

Dustin立即瞪着狗狗眼看向Chris，Chris清了清嗓子拿起历史课本走到客房里去，Dustin在后面声嘶力竭地咆哮“你不爱我！”

关于眼睛颜色的问题Mark和Eduardo都接受良好，但灵魂连接就完全是另一个层面的事情。他们彼此磨合得就像大肠杆菌和淋巴细胞一样毫无章法。Mark承认，非常偶尔的时候当他小心翼翼地让自己的思维细细密密地探出去触碰到Eduardo，他会被对方的温暖一点点包容，而有时这成为了他编程到狂热时的下意识行为。那可以替代红牛和激浪，但同时也有让他的神经过于放松的弊端。

不过大部分时候Mark只是觉得Eduardo很烦。看在随便什么的份上，他在认识Eduardo之前还真的不知道任何一个人的思想可以如此吵闹。  
随后Mark意识到大约Eduardo对他有同样的看法，而且鉴于Eduardo还并不了解代码，或许Mark的烦人程度还是翻倍的。

他在一个普通的下午毫无征兆地感受到一阵绞痛，没有具体的疼痛来源，但就像是有人隔空捏爆了他的心脏切断了血液循环。Mark从椅子上摔下来，Dustin受到惊吓猛地窜进客厅。

出于某些原因，他依然有着足够的精力想清楚这为什么会发生。于是在Dustin发出惨叫和惊慌失措之前他举起了一只手。

“是Wardo。”Mark吸气。

Dustin联系了Chris，几个小时后他们在高速的环形出口底下找到了一个神志不清的Eduardo Saverin，感谢那天Billy想抄近道去Macy’s，而在他报警前Chris先找到了他。

Eduardo的左肩有一处枪伤，不致命，按照那个倾斜的角度更像是在混乱中的走火。Chris脸色发白地蹲在地上确认没有其他伤口，按压止血，Mark双手揣在兜里看着Chris拍打着Eduardo的脸颊。Dustin在他身后一直发出小声的抽噎声。

当Chris转过身时那好像过了一个世纪。

“Mark，”他开口，表情冷静的可怕。“我们可以送他去医院吗？”

很久之后Mark思考为什么当时Chris要问那个问题。那就像打开了一个缺口，从此让他们走上了左边的那一条路。

他嚼了嚼嘴唇，然后回答。“不。”

Dustin摇摇晃晃地走过来。“也许我知道一个地方。”

Eduardo Saverin在逃避什么，并且他的生命一直在被威胁，这在他们成为灵魂伴侣之前Mark就能感受到，不论Wardo掩饰得有多好。他也有自己的猜测，关于Saverin的家庭，还有谈到某些话题时Eduardo的突然噤声，或者他在以为没人注意时露出的忧心忡忡。  
但Mark从来没问过，没问过也没提起过。因为那是Eduardo，如果他不愿意提起没人可以逼他。也因为那是Eduardo Saverin，所以Mark Zuckerberg不在意这些。

Eduardo在凌晨恢复意识，他的手机上有几出未知号码的未接来电，Mark阻止了Dustin回拨的动作。

“事实上，是因为我的名字被放到了绑架名单上我们才会搬来Miami。”Eduardo靠在床上，他的嗓音沙哑。

“你有没有想过离开你的家庭?” Chris沉吟着问，“听起来你被夹在中间。”

Eduardo笑了一下。“没有中间这种说法，对他们来说我是附属于Saverin的。”

“那就离开。”Mark开口。其他几个人转过头看他，Mark耸了耸肩。

“离开，搞点名堂出来让他们注意到你，让他们知道你代表你自己，而不是你们家和那后面的钱。”Mark慢吞吞地说。“你差点死了，你有全部的理由这么做。”

他让自己放松下来，脑海里的丝线密密匝匝地缠绕上Eduardo的意识，Eduardo眯起眼睛看他。“怎么做?” 他开口。

Mark思考了一下。“我们会找到一个方法。”他说。

这件事情发生的时候是2000年的12月，facebook是一个灵光乍现的诞生。他们的灵感来自于灵魂伴侣的链接，如果将这种链接以网络的形象具象化，既提供另一层虚拟途径链接人际关系。Mark和Dustin花了圣诞假期做出来了facebook的雏形，在1月的时候他们意识到这个东西还能成为更多。

“我们还有多少时间?” Mark问。

“如果这个地方的安全性和保密性如你所说的那样好，那他们现在还不知道我是否活着。”Eduardo回答。“这给了我们足够的自由空间，现在没人敢轻举妄动，因为我确信和Saverin过不去的不止那天我碰到的一方。”

“北方比较保险，有一个P. Gregory愿意帮助我们，我拿你的名义去见他，他显然对一个想出卖信息的Saverin很感兴趣。”Chris说。“我不理解的是时间问题，按理说我们应该在2月份可以策划好会面，但他坚持要到五月。”

Mark嚼着他的糖。“他在给我们时间。”

“什么？”Chris转头。

“让我们从明面上消失。”Mark冷静地回答。“现在我们只是四个学生，没人会理我们，我们要抹去我们的身份然后再重新建立。但我们需要一个契机。”

“不，Mark，”Eduardo打断。“我觉得不止这样。”

他咳了一声，感受到Mark的思维不耐烦地触碰着他的，像是想要窥探到一星半点。

“我觉得五月有特殊的意义。因为不仅你说到的那个Gregory，我的父亲去年也拖延了几桩生意。我的猜测是他们知道有什么事的风声，很有可能在01年下半年，而如果南北都会受此影响这一定是一件大事。”

“你认为我们会需要了解政府的消息？”Chris皱眉，Dustin突然大叫了一声。

“我们知不知道Gregory到底是谁?”他问，视线扫过Eduardo和Mark。“有没有任何可能他和那些想要绑架Eduardo的墨西哥人有关联，而他知道他们之后的动向？”

“这是一步险棋。”Chris回答。

“不，”Mark扯着自己裤子上的一个线头。“他不必是。前一阵有两个被迫放弃的监视计划——”

“一个，还有我们现在在讨论政府了？”Eduardo插嘴。

“两个，”Mark坚持。“不论如何那肯定还有更多。第一条不是假说，不论他如何希望我们都必须消失，而假设Dustin说的成立，我们需要信息，尽快，然后我们需要用你做诱饵，”他点了点Eduardo，“来让我们四个一劳永逸地消失。至于关乎五月的阴谋论正是我想说的，我想到了facebook新的可能性。”

“把白板笔给我。”Chris站起来。他翻过白板在上面画出更多时间线和关联线。

“facebook可以完成监视项目的最后一步。”Mark说。“这是my space，live journal都无法匹敌的，因为它由真实的人际关系构成，而每个人之间的链接就是一切。所以如果我们可以发明一种算法，根据测算每个人在facebook上的平均值来得出自然状态，就可以以此推广鉴别任何异常举动。”

Chris放下笔。

“他们也许有摄像头，但facebook可以监视每个人的脑子。”Mark简短地总结。“这难道不是布什想要的?”

房间沉默了。

“没有任何人有机会接触到这个地址对吧？”几秒种后Eduardo开口。“Dustin，过一遍安全检查，我要确保Mark刚刚那段话没有任何可能被第五个人听见。”

“我们要怎么得到算法？”Chris飞快地问。

Mark歪过头看着Eduardo。“我相信Eduardo在这件事上已经先我们所有人一步了。”

Eduardo眨了眨眼，Mark不耐烦地哼了一声。

“灵魂连接，傻子，我能听得见你在想什么。”

“这是一个价值上亿的商业念头，或者可以让你进联邦调查局的犯罪。”Chris瞪着他们。“但这棒极了。我会把风声透露出去，看看还有多少人愿意为了这个想法买我们四个人的命。” 

三月他们获得了Sean Parker提供的庇护和资金，他们会在六月到达新英格兰后见面。

Dustin和Eduardo在后院里用消音枪学会了射击。

仅仅为了缓解压力，Mark发现自己和Eduardo上床的次数正呈指数级的上升，有些时候Eduardo身上还沾着火药的味道就拖了西装外套灵活地钻到桌子下，他的头顶着狭小的空间，弓起背来伸出细长的手指把Mark的屌从运动裤里解放出来。

他们的性爱和过去一样干脆利落，就像他们突然间上了死亡名单和成为灵魂伴侣这两件事对他们之间没有任何影响。

他们几乎在房子的角角落落都操过，Mark第一次被人操的经历贡献在了厨房，Eduardo耐心地给他润滑，但相当暴力地把他的腿打开。那是一种奇怪的感觉，也许混杂着快感，但最主要的还是奇怪。他们把台面上的刀具弄得乱七八糟，Eduardo用力捏着他的大腿根，Mark几乎快喘不上气来。当他们最后高潮的时候Eduardo在他耳边说了一句葡语，Mark没有费心去查那是什么意思。

与此同时，他们之间的灵魂链接一如既往地混乱麻烦。当他们的思维浮动节奏相同是那美妙地就像天堂，但通常他们有自己的公式和网站要忙，那像是两场同时发生的火山爆发和地震，每一丝细小的来自对方的波动都只能造成更大的波澜壮阔。  
从第一次Eduardo忍无可忍爆发出来，几乎是本能地掏枪怒吼Mark断开连接，到他们之间彼此刀锋相向已经和性爱一样频繁只花了一周时间。

Mark花了点时间了解枪支和道具，和键盘一样，手指在这些东西上跳跃时有种别样的刺激。

四月他们与老五俱乐部取得联络，他们重新制定计划，决定只有Mark和Eduardo放弃原先的身份。Chris会涉入政府，而Dustin成为执行人。

在四月底，他们距离新生只差一声枪响。

—  
/Eduardo Saverin是个婊子。/ 五月的第三个星期天，也许晚上十点十一点，一篇博文被发布在了Zuckonit的Live Journal上。

/你觉得这是因为他的姓氏是S开头，就认为他可以操所有人——或者被所有人操，还是因为他从巴西搬过来只是为了逃掉他的糖爹？/

/也许他从出生开始就被规划好了会成为什么人的糖爹。/

/我打赌他的衣柜里都是假阴茎和皮鞭，见鬼，我在他的衣柜里待过——恶心。/

/但你们相信吗？互联网，他勃起的时候比我长，真见鬼。/

/操，我们操过了。/

而这就是Eduardo Saverin和Mark Zuckerebrg，两个应该被锁在柜子里，不出现于任何网络，纸质文件，哪怕是被口口相传的名字第一次被广为人知的过程。

/我需要做点什么来分散我的注意力。让我不去想着Wardo和他见鬼的嘴唇。你们能相信吗？我现在还想着这些，当然，紧急关头就是用来给你胡思乱想的。/

/是的，分散注意力。足够简单，只是我需要一个想法。/

/Dustin对于迈阿密国际机场有他的独特见解，我可以拿来用，但是还不够好。我们不做违法的事，只是想弄点名堂出来。/

/好吧，就这样了。再见，互联网。/

那之后的二十分钟，仿佛那个醉醺醺的黑客失去了自己的手指，他的博客上没有发布任何其他的东西。  
如果有人在这段间隙间看到了Mark从机场向West Miami入侵的过程，也许他们会意识到他不如博客上所显现出来的那么醉。Mark抱着他的笔电反锁在Eduardo Saverin的衣柜里，膝盖顶到脖子，手指别扭地飞快游走于键盘之上。Dustin Moskovitz离他隔着半个膝盖的距离，在黑暗中手里紧紧捏着半枚弹壳。

在十二点左右，魔法时刻到或者星期一咖啡来得不够及时，一颗子弹穿过衣柜嵌入Dustin头顶十英寸的位置。同时半个Pinecrest*的网络都陷入瘫痪，LJ用户的页面上整齐地出现白纸黑字的大字。

/婊子们，再见/

Dustin屏住呼吸。衣柜的门被拉开。

“后门。”Eduardo的脸出现在有街灯光亮的那一侧，他比嘴型。

“谢天谢地。”Dustin夸张地挣扎。“我不知道你会用枪。”

“给我一分钟改航班时间。”Mark掀了掀眼皮。

“四十，三十，五十九，”Eduardo数数，Mark抬起腿踹了他。

随后是长达十五分钟的停电。

当然，在这个过程中没人目击到是否有一辆吉普在夜色中冲上了I-95*，或者是迈阿密港上多了限定之外的乘客。

Chris Hughes在Tri-Rail坐着等了两个小时，不论监控当时是否有记录他最后跳上一辆商务车，第二天的检查结果都是死循环。影像记录的断层开始于晚上八点，没人知道从那时起之凌晨发生了什么。

“去Dade。”他拉错了车门，Dustin惨叫着在他的身下扭动。“走836，在港口停一下。”

“还是原计划？”Eduardo问。“我们没有突然要去加州，也没有墨西哥人被牵扯进来？”

“你压到了我的屌。”Dustin尖叫。

“滚到后座去，Dustin。”Mark说，抱着电脑坐在驾驶座后面的安全宝宝位。

“没有——新英格兰，你不会想去费城的，有人在纽约想见我们。”Chris朝后仰身，Eduardo猛地打方向盘左转，Dustin字面意义上的滚到了后座。

他的头磕在Mark的腿上，嘀嘀咕咕地爬了起来，挂在副驾驶的靠背上愤怒地捶Chris。

Mark抬起头。“我们？”

“投资人想见那个建立关系网的人。”Chris回答。

“而你告诉我网站还没发布。”Mark从后视镜里紧盯着Eduardo。

“他没有。”Eduardo耸肩，“但有人已经看出了它的价值。”

“Wardo——”Mark开口，Chris打断他。

“Mark，我们不想死在高速上，好吗？”他制止住Mark想去摸枪的动作。“Wardo，开车，你们两个给我重温一下守则，不欺骗，不隐瞒，想把对方干掉之前数到五十，感受内心的灵魂联结——”

另一个急转，Eduardo腾出右手抓住Mark的手腕，后者掌心里的刀片离他的太阳穴只有几英寸。

“你杀了它。”Mark面无表情地说，语速飞快。“Eduardo Saverin，你才是那个看不到它的价值的人，我希望你从金门大桥跳下去的时候能想到是你把他卖给了那些人，你他妈这个世界上最大的混账。”

他的指尖泛白，Eduardo的手臂上青筋暴起。

Dustin转过头看着，开始哼小草之歌的高潮部分。

Mark的眼睛盯着前方的道路，Eduardo从后视镜的反光里看着Mark，然后突然间他的目光变得柔和。

“但你知道如果我不这么做你会死的，是不是？”Eduardo说，他的棕色的眼睛里流露出的情感真实得像是歌唱。

Mark缓慢地眨了眨眼，他松开了手。

Chris第一时间过去拿走了刀片。

Mark缩回后座。“我要他们的名字。”

“什么？”

“投资人，”Mark扫了他一眼。“我要他们的名字。”

“Mark，”Chris不赞成的看他。“这会破坏我们还没建立起来的信誉。”

“如果暴力可以解决的问题，为什么要照着规则走。”Mark头也不抬。“没人应该在the facebook上线前看到它。”

“酷。”Dustin睁大了眼睛。“我们要把他们都杀了？”

“或者类似的。”Mark点头。

“Wardo? ”Chris叹气。

“就这样吧。”Eduardo看起来非常认真的思考了一会儿，那双斑比一样的棕色眼睛透过后视镜将目光温柔地落在Mark身上。“没人说我们不能选择自己的出场方式。”

他拍了拍方向盘，手腕处露出深色的M·Z字样。

Chris嘟囔着有一天我们都会死于烈火，拿出手机开始打电话。

登上周二报纸的是那天大半国内航班信息紊乱，不是说有谁愿意晚上加班，但每一个工作人员都可以肯定他们有拉着脸面对晚点三个小时以抵达的国际航班。  
当周三Saverin举家死于入室抢劫枪击案的报道出来时，Mark Zuckerberg, Eduardo Saverin, Dustin Moskovitz和Chris Hughes已经正式失踪56小时。

到2001年底，Pincerest附近关于他们的好邻居会不会和911有一丝一毫关联的舆论终于消失殆尽。当然，多了些人的头被按在男厕所的马桶里冲，或者在第二天早上发现自己被扒光了扔在垃圾车里。因为奇怪的是，比起恐怖主义和潜在黑帮威胁，激起更多涟漪的是另一个事实——而与大众焦点不符的评论总是会被谴责。

传闻说Eduardo和Mark是灵魂伴侣，千万分之一的几率，所以他们才连进退场都如此波澜壮丽。

Mark是主导者。最靠谱的消息来自Chris Hughes，后者的尸体三天后在Pier Park被发现。他的脸浮肿的几乎认不清，尸体被指认的原因是他的手里抓着另外一截断了的左臂。

未成年男性，小臂，手腕脱臼，手臂是被绞断的。手腕内侧有一个明显的深色痕迹写着M·Z，而那不是一个刺青。

Eduardo是被胁迫的，来自Chris的尸体大声诉说，这是灵魂伴侣的印记。

连同Chris和Eduardo，Mark和Dustin的尸体在打捞了三天后宣布放弃，盖棺定论的死亡。于是报纸上的后续标题变成Saverin灭门惨案，没有一个关联者幸存。不论那四个男孩那晚是否卷入枪战，又到底是想要逃离什么，他们的企图都葬送在了海湾——也许有通报会和短暂的悼念，但大部分人记得的是一夜之间离奇蒸发，大规模停电，和之后引发的关于是否允许机场加班的游行。

但如同Erica Albright所说，你不能指望每个人的关注点都在正确的时候在正确的事上，而他们那时候需要的正是这么一点细小的误导。

“在政府存在的前提下同时存在黑帮，最根本的原因是因为他们有界限。”Sean Parker说，背对着脸涂得惨白的艺妓。“不是他们之间的界限，而是他们之上的界限。这告诉你权力多大也有所不及，蓝天之下总归有领土可夺。酷，所以你可以为此流血至死。”

“我不认为你们能做得怎么样，”他转向Christy，Erica那时的地位还处于被Mark绑在车厢后背尖叫。“但我记得你说的——”

“我只想搞点名堂。”Mark耸肩，夹脚拖在桌子底下晃。

“那我确定我能帮到你。”Sean微笑，缓慢地将枪从桌上推过去。Eduardo Saverin的视线尖锐地黏在他身上。

他咬着苹果马丁尼里的橄榄，轻松地换到另一个话题。

“你们需不需要我帮你们找个教堂登记？”

Christy Lee打破了一个杯子，而那就是这个晚上第一声枪响的开端。

 

—  
Notes: 在这之后是两个片段，包括结尾，这是个坑但我依然决定把剩下的存稿放出来  
—

 

 

Mark正在跨出车门，就是在那一瞬间他感受到了一阵撕心裂肺的疼痛。Adam冲到他的身边，他扶住门框停在原地大喘气。

“Mark?” Adam问，其他人停在三步之外戒备着。

“回去。”Mark从嗓子里挤出来，仿佛他的心脏正在被挤压扭曲。“现在。”

三个小时车程，这段时间Mark只是能够倚在椅背上盯着窗外。三个小时间隙内他没空去思考代码，他们正在创建的事业，他想着他和Eduardo Saverin在五年前从同一个床上醒来，互相揉乱对方的头发走到客厅去吃燕麦片，他想着当他第一次感受Eduardo Saverin的心跳，当他们的思维链接他可以窥探到对方的童年。然后他想到当他即将进入新泽西时他猛然感受到的另一份脉搏，Eduardo Saverin醒了，而他的心脏正疯狂地跳动着抗议他把它抛下。

当他走进病房时Eduardo靠在枕头上闭着眼，他们之间的链接维持了整整三个小时没有断裂，所以不需要任何言语他们足以沟通。

“你应该离开的。”Eduardo的声音很嘶哑。

“我被留住了。”Mark注视他的侧脸。

“Mark，你觉得他们是怎么能让牺牲成为基督的第四次劫难*?” Eduardo睁开眼睛，他侧过头，嘴角露出一个微笑。“牺牲应该是美德，但那确实一场劫难……我想因为他被恶魔逼迫了。”

“耶稣没有第四次劫难，”Mark回答。“我也不知道你会关注这个。”

“因为我在想他们怎么能把这种事描述的崇高而美好。”Eduardo说。“你留下来了，现在这栋楼随时可能会爆炸，你可能会和我一起死在这里，但你留下来了，因为我。”他笑了出声。“而且还是由于理应是最原始、最发自灵魂的链接——别人会认为这浪漫的，Mark，但你能不能告诉我为什么这从来都不会是真实的？”

Mark讽刺地扭了下嘴角。“也许你弄疼了我。”

Eduardo用他棕色的眼睛平静地看着他。“你被困住了。”他说。“我们被困住了。”

Mark走出门外。他一直走到一楼，身后没有保镖。他拿出手机找到Erica，然后他的手指颤抖着打下信息：

我被困住了-M

他没有收到回信。

 

—

 

当你写下一首歌时，你确认他的格调。但有没有可能一首歌没有旋律？当然，当然。

Mark推开门。他设了监控，但没有费心去看。Eduardo Saverin站在窗边，依然穿着西装和皮鞋。在听到声响后他转过头，手腕上的监控环嘀嘀作响。

有几秒他们都没说话，然后Eduardo首先露出了一个笑容。

Mark缓慢地眨着眼看向那双棕色的眼睛，在整个世界上他唯一能看见的灵魂的颜色，温暖的流淌出来如同可以让他溺死的摇篮曲。他向前走了一步，想起来他们第一次接吻时灯光下那双眼睛突然明亮起来的色彩，他认为这对他没带来什么改变，但自此他的胸腔中就多了一声心跳。

他本能地伸展开去感受Eduardo，他感受到平静，就像他们之间没有过那些激烈的性爱和之后缠绵的亲吻，没有过生死攸关时的互相托付，没有彼此嗜血的渴望和硝烟散尽，没有结合，没有连接，没有错误。

他看到光线从窗帘的缝隙间透过来，感到黎明就快来到。

“你知道，其实你可以直接问我的。”Eduardo开口。“你就从来没想过事情还有更简单的方法，是不是？”

“这很简单。”Mark回答。他们之间的距离近在咫尺。

他没问他Facebook，或者他离开后的权力交接，尽管他们都知道这件事远超出了复杂的范围。生平第一次Eduardo看起来没有为Mark担忧，而Mark为他们之间轻松的空气所叹息。

“你打算让我戴着这个死吗?” Eduardo举起那个监控环，Mark思考了一下，走上前把他从Wardo的手上取了下来，

他的后颈立刻被另一个人按住。Mark没有动，Eduardo小心地张开手臂，从指间接触他的肩膀，到这变成一个肢体紧紧接触的拥抱。

“你没有想过你可以问我。”Eduardo叹气，紧贴着他的耳朵。“你没有想过也许我会愿意为了你而死。”

“那不是你。”Mark说。

Eduardo笑了出来。“你打算亲自来做?”

“我看不出让其他人参与的需要。”

在他离开时Christy拦住他问他是不是真的必须这么做，他点了点头，那个女人在一瞬间仿佛失去了生命。

他没有躲避Dustin和Chris的目光，前者微笑着，就像他们还在那条公路上逃离迈阿密，车厢里回荡着血腥味和小草之歌。后者没有多余的表情，就像一切都只是在照常运转。

他给Sean Parker发了条短信，对方回给他代他向Eduardo问好。

Erica Albright说如果这个世界上2+2=4，灵魂伴侣的存在让它可以等于五。

 

Mark歪过头，自然而然地衔住了Eduardo的嘴唇，他看到那双棕色的眼睛轻颤着睫毛闭上，于是这个世界的颜色都消失殆净。他伸出手僵硬地拍了拍Eduardo的背，后者顺从地弯下了脖颈。Mark用一只手轻轻扳过Eduardo的头，他别扭地搂住他，然后另一只手取出针管。

当他把针尖刺入Eduardo的皮肤的时候那双棕色的眼睛猛地睁大了。他发出嘘声，于是Eduardo的身体重新柔软下来。他缓慢地向前推动针管，轻松的就像划开一块黄油。他看到Eduardo最后一次张开嘴，不是为了说话，只是为了呼吸，于是他低下头夺走他的最后一丝气息。

当Dustin出现在门口时Eduardo Saverin的身体已经僵硬，他拥抱着那具尸体，像是突然忘记了对此该做些什么。Dustin替他拉开窗帘，更多的阳光从窗外照射进来，浅灰色的光芒。如他所想的那样，黎明早已来到。

“现在你持有Facebook43%的股份，”Chris在回程上告诉他，“Wardo的已经自动和你合并，东区所有人都换血过一遍，墨西哥人对Eduardo的死讯接受得不是太好，不过Divya已经控制住了。我们依然掌握纽约的所有交易权。”

他点头，看着黑白的斑影在他的眼前晃过。Sean给他发来短信。[结束了?]

他把手机扔到了座位上。

但自由依然是2+2=4的自由。

 

fin


End file.
